sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Kevin Michael Richardson
Kevin Michael Richardson (born October 25, 1964) is an American actor and voice actor who has portrayed a multitude of characters in various animated series and video games. He is known for his extremely deep, villainous voice and has been playing a wide variety of characters since the early 1990s. For voicing The Joker in The Batman (2004—2008), he was nominated for two Daytime Emmy Awards. Early life A classically trained actor and a native of the Bronx, New York, Richardson first gained recognition as one of only eight U.S. high school students selected for the National Foundation for the Arts' "Arts '82" program. As a result of this he earned a scholarship to Syracuse University and a spot on a PBS special directed by John Houseman. Career Richardson has usually portrayed villainous characters due to his deep and powerful voice. In 1995, he obtained his first voice role; Mayor Tilton on the animated TV version of The Mask. His credits include Captain Gantu in Lilo & Stitch and its franchise, Shnitzel in the Chowder pilot (and was later replaced by John DiMaggio), Goro in Mortal Kombat, the second voice of Skulker on Danny Phantom, Sarevok in the ''Baldur's Gate'' series, Jolee Bindo in Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, Crunch Bandicoot in the Crash Bandicoot games, Tartarus from Halo 2, Ultimate Supreme Executive Chairman Drek in Ratchet & Clank, Antauri in Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!, Openly Gator from Queer Duck, Doctor Payne and others on The Proud Family, Dark Laser on The Fairly OddParents, Maurice from The Penguins of Madagascar, Slam Tasmanian and Tech E. Coyote on Loonatics Unleashed and the voice of Exile in the 1990s animated series Road Rovers. Richardson also replaced Keith David as the voice of Tombstone on The Spectacular Spider-Man. He provided a character voice set for Icewind Dale: Heart of Winter and Icewind Dale II. He was the voice of Heihachi in the PlayStation 2 game Soul Calibur II, though he is listed in the role as Victor Stone. He is also voiced Stump Smash and Tree Rex in Skylanders: SWAP Force, Skylanders: Trap Team and Skylanders: SuperChargers. In 2001, he voiced Barney Rubble on the TV animated movie The Flintstones: On the Rocks. In 2003, he voiced Trigon on the TV animated series Teen Titans. Trigon is the Demonic King overlord, father to Raven, one of the main 5 Titan heroes. In 2004, he became the first African-American to voice the Joker in the Kids WB animated series, The Batman, a role for which he was twice nominated for the Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Performer in a Children's Series. In 2008, he did the voice of Bishop for Wolverine and the X-Men. Later, he did the voice of Nick Fury on The Super Hero Squad Show. He often plays characters based on comedian Bill Cosby, such as on Family Guy ("Brian Does Hollywood"), where Stewie is a contestant on the comedian's Kids Say the Darndest Things; as Cosby himself on ''The Boondocks'' and playing the role of Numbuh 5's father Mr. Lincoln, who is also a homage of Cosby on Codename: Kids Next Door. He also voiced Cleveland Brown, Jr. and Lester Krinklesac and numerous others on The Cleveland Show. Richardson's voice roles (in 2011) include Panthro in the 2011 Thundercats series, Martian Manhunter on Young Justice, and Bulkhead, one of the lead characters on Transformers: Prime. He played Kilowog in Green Lantern: Rise of the Manhunters, the video game sequel to the live-action film Green Lantern, and later reprised the role in the animated series Green Lantern: The Animated Series. Richardson was nominated for Voice Actor of the Year by Behind the Voice Actors in 2012 and in 2013. In 2015, Richardson provided the voice of a Nigerian king on The Simpsons episode "The Princess Guide". Later, he provided the voice of Judge Michaels in Tyler Perry's first animated film Madea's Tough Love. Personal life Richardson married his wife Monica in May 2006. They have two children. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Adventure Time - Dog House (ep10), Donny (ep10), Additional Voices *Adventures from the Book of Virtues - Plato the Bison *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series - Additional Voices *American Dad! - Additional Voices *Animaniacs - Almond Rocha (ep97) *As Told By Ginger - Jimmy (ep49) *Avatar: The Last Airbender - Big Bad Hippo, Lion Turtle, Tyro, Additional Voices *Avengers Assemble - Groot (ep22), Ulik (ep4) *Back at the Barnyard - Bling (ep8), Cow 1 (ep8), Horse (ep8), Masked Cow (ep8) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold - B'wana Beast, Despero (ep10), Detective Chimp, Lex Luthor, Monsieur Mallah (ep38), Mr. Mxvzptlk (ep53), Owen (ep64), President (ep47), Starro (ep39), Steppenwolf *Batman Beyond - Mr. Chandler (ep11), Pilot (ep16), Security Chief (ep3) *Ben 10: Alien Force - Beefy Trucker (ep18), Big Ship, DNAlien (ep20), DNAlien#2 (ep18), DNAlien#3 (eps25-26), Emperor Milleous (ep13), Forever Knight#2, Guard (ep2), Guard#1 (ep18), HighBreed (ep20), HighBreed Commander, Knight#1 (ep19), Sheriff Mason (ep3), Sir Morton (ep19), TV Narrator (ep19), Warrior 1 (ep13) *Ben 10: Omniverse - Blitzwolfer, Emperor Milleous, Morton (ep34), Plumber Dispatcher (ep49), Snare-Oh (ep26), Sir Morton (ep44), Additional Voices *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien - Kwarrel (ep17), Pyke (ep13) *Black Dynamite - Additional Voices *Blaze and the Monster Machines - Additional Voices *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command - Advisor#1 (ep50), Alien Guy (ep63), Announcer (ep50), Behemor, Bus Driver (ep36), Computer (ep36), Diplomat#1 (ep44), Gork (ep35), Grimfix (ep51), Harv (ep19), Immensitor (ep51), Lardak Lurak, Little Joe (ep42), Mr. Andrew (ep42), Punk#1 (ep48), Punk-Goon#1 (ep42), Ruffian (ep44), Senator (ep50), Space Ranger (ep1), Thug#3 (ep47), Tremendor, Varg, Villager #1 (ep43), Villager#4 (ep43), Whale (ep19), Yiipe (ep35) *Casper - Additional Voices *Catscratch - Bouncer (ep19), Lackey Tom (ep13), Waffle Robot (ep11) *ChalkZone - Clippernipper (ep12), Frankenstein Guard (ep13), Hermit (ep3), Mayor (ep3), Mummy (ep13), Omaha (ep12), Singer (ep3) *Chowder - Marching Band Guy (ep2), Piston Vendor (ep2), Schnitzel (ep2) *Class of 3000 - Big D (ep5), Bluesman (ep4), Bus Driver (ep4), Larry Parkenfarker (ep5), Lt. Hawkins (ep6), Private Rucker (ep6), Rabid Dog (ep4), Scooter (ep5) *Clerks: The Animated Series - Additional Voices *Clifford the Big Red Dog - Bruno *Codename: Kids Next Door - Ice Cream Beast (ep3), Ice Cream Men (ep3) *Cow and Chicken - Additional Voices *Curious George - Appliance Guy (ep11), Dr. Baker, Junkyard Owner (ep11), Ride Operator (ep25), Strong Man (ep25), Toots (ep66) *Dan Vs. - Additional Voices *Danger Rangers - Burble, Announcer (ep15), Audience Guy 2 (ep5), Chilli (ep2), Detective (ep11), Frinja 4 (ep6), Judge Maxim (ep4), Knuckles (ep8), Lonnie (ep11) *Danny Phantom - Cop (ep44), Dragon (ep2), Operative M (ep43), Paulina's Dad (ep2), Skulker (eps24-44), Walla (ep36) *Dexter's Laboratory - Action Hank (ep30), Big Alien (ep64), Cop (ep30), Deep Dee Dee (ep30) *Disney's Dave the Barbarian - King Throktar, Oswidge, Abominable Snowman (ep4), Another Rugby Player (ep8), Bubboeth (ep1), Donkey (ep8), Dumber Beetle (ep6), Enchanted Rock (ep1), Moose (ep2), Rat (ep9), Sentry on the Left (ep5), Sentry on the Right (ep3), Supervisor (ep3), Tale-Tellin' Bug (ep6), Thunder Hawk (ep7), Troll (ep5) *Disney's Hercules - Hephaestus, Additional Voices *Disney's House of Mouse - Jim Crow (ep35), Prince John *Disney's Kim Possible - Bueno Nacho Commercial Voice (ep57), Drill Worker (ep6), Evil Eye for the Bad Guy Announcer (ep57), Mr. Parker (ep6), Scamper and Bitey Announcer (ep57), Simian Channel Announcer (ep57), TV Install Guy (ep57) *Disney's Lilo & Stitch: The Series - Captain Gantu, Cobra Bubbles, Additional Voices *Disney's Lloyd in Space - Additional Voices *Disney's Pepper Ann - Additional Voices *Disney's The Buzz on Maggie - Additional Voices *Disney's The Emperor's New School - Kavo *Disney's The Legend of Tarzan - Mr. Dobrez (ep35), Muviro (ep31), Thaddeus Hunt (ep17), Thug (ep29), Train Conductor (ep33) *Disney's The Weekenders - Bison (ep5), Diz, Racetrack Announcer (ep39), Scientist (ep34) *Dreamworks All Hail King Julien - Maurice, Chauncey (ep3), Todd (ep9) *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness - Buffalo Soldier (ep21), Hong (ep2), Jing Mei (ep15), Temutai *DreamWorks The Adventures of Puss in Boots - Golem (ep8) *DreamWorks The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Turbo FAST - Lester (ep20), Ratso (ep21), Rizzo (ep21) *Duck Dodgers - Agent Roboto, Cat Head Murphy (ep5), Goon (ep32), Guard#1 (ep12), Mugsy (ep37), Nasty Canasta, Nick (ep37), Police Chief (ep32), Slygor (ep5) *Earthworm Jim - Additional Voices *Family Guy - Additional Voices *Fish Hooks - Dave the Cave Fish (ep25), Fish Doctor (ep25) *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends - Clock Friend (ep71), Shark Friend (ep71) *Friday: The Animated Series - Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: Renegades - Marvin Hinton/'Roadblock', Announcer (ep6), Cobra Security Trooper (ep1), Commentator (ep21), Computer Voice, Crowd Member#1 (ep12), Franz (ep13), Guard#1 (ep13), Major Hidalgo (ep1), Mechanic (ep10), Moon (ep16), News Anchor (ep11), Preacher David (ep23), Prison Guard (ep14), Road Pig (ep9), Sailor (ep16) *Gary the Rat - Additional Voices *Generator Rex - Evo Guard (ep12), Knuckles (ep12), Tripp (ep12) *Godzilla: The Series - WGZA Reggae Announcer (ep32) *Gravity Falls - Sheriff Blubs, Bouncer, Chutzpar (ep6), Dispatcher (ep8), Fisherman (ep15), Leaderar (ep6), Posessed Mabel (ep5), Additional Voices *Green Lantern: The Animated Series - Kilowog, Dulock (ep4), Man on Phone (ep8), Mogo, Red Lantern Ring, Skallox, Additional Voices *Guardians of the Galaxy - Groot, Bot Announcer (ep4), Groot-Symbiote (ep8), Mandala (ep10), Nova Corpsman#1 (ep6), Nova HQ (ep5), Sentinel Drone (ep9), The Broker, Wal Rus (ep9) *Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law - Barney Rubble (ep6) *Hey Arnold! - Blindman (ep12), Newscaster (ep12) *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. - Ego, Frankenstein's Monster, Groot (ep30), Little Ego *I Am Weasel - Additional Voices *Invader Zim - Buck (ep17), Doctor#1 (ep14), Monster#1 (ep14), Service Drone Bob (ep16), Smikka Smikka Smoogoo (ep17), Throbulatob (ep16) *Justice League - General Wells (ep1) *Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil - Lars (ep51), Additional Voices *Loonatics Unleashed - Slam Tasmanian, Tech E. Coyote, Announcer (ep18), Massive (ep20), Warden Oates (ep20) *MAD - Additional Voices *Me, Eloise! - Additional Voices *Megas XLR - Glorft Commander, Anchorperson (ep16), Georgie, Glorft Crewman, Glorft Dispatcher, Glorft Gunner, Lerp (ep7), Pop T.V. Announcer, Reporter (ep4), Soldier (ep25), Tiny, Voice (ep25) *Men in Black: The Series - Additional Voices *Miles from Tomorrowland - Bootjet Groovestar (ep15), Skellig Ro (ep18) *Monster vs. Aliens - General Monger, Alarm System Voice (ep6), Bull Ant (ep1), Security Guard (ep4), Security Guard (ep5), Soldier#1 (ep3), Soldier#3 (ep3), Squirrel#1 (ep5), Tablet Voice (ep2), Worker (ep3) *Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm - Additional Voices *Oh Yeah! Cartoons - Big Daddy, Boy Blue (ep17), Bullfrog (ep17), Moody (ep17), Octopus (ep30), Oyster#2 (ep30), Piano#1 (ep17), Piano#4 (ep17), Sloan (ep17), Tooth (ep40), Zolla (ep30) *Ozzy & Drix - Rescue Cell#1 (ep1), Studio Head (ep13) *Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero - Dr. Hissy (ep3), Additional Voices *Phineas and Ferb - P. P. Otter (ep51), Additional Voices *Pinky and the Brain - Berbard S. (ep17), Jelly-Head (ep25) *Pound Puppies (2010) - Announcer (ep10), Bumbles (ep10), Chubba (ep24), Mr. Grubo (ep36), Principal Delfuego (ep45), Race Official (ep18), Ringbinder (ep10), Saint Bernard (ep4), Sid (ep24), Sven, The Crushinator (ep3), Ward (ep36) *Random! Cartoons - Ice Monster (ep13) *Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja - Willem Viceroy III, Teacher (ep12), Additional Voices *Road Rovers - Exile *Rugrats - Sergeant (ep78), Trash Guy (ep78) *Samurai Jack - Abo (ep44), African Chief (ep51), Alien#1 (ep7), Alien#1 (ep22), Am (ep44), Announcer (ep12), Bartender (ep8), Biker 1 (ep26), Boris (ep44), Bouncer (ep2), Brobot (ep2), Customer (ep45), DJ (ep28), Demongo (ep23), Evil Chief (ep51), Fishman (ep8), Ganeesh (ep16), Gordo (ep16), Guardian (ep32), Hunter#2 (ep45), I (ep44), Knuckles (ep12), Lady 2 (ep26), Lil Guy (ep7), Lionor (ep22), Monk#2 (ep20), Mr. Shine (ep12), Patron#1 (ep8), Robot (ep18), Sheriff (ep11), Snowman (ep20), Sumoto (ep16), Tango Beast (ep45), Titan (ep23), Ultra Robot (ep18), Vada 2 (ep2), Villager (ep21), Warrior#1 (ep23), Warrior#6 (ep23), Well (ep7), Woolie (ep4) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated - Buddy (ep16), Dan Fluunk/Fiend (ep36), Hulking Red (ep16), Urchin Captain (ep16) *Sheriff Callie's Wild West - Uncle Bun, Farmer Stinky, Governor Groundhog *Shorty McShorts' Shorts - Additional Voices *Skeleton Warriors - Additional Voices *Sofia the First - King Kamea, Additional Voices *Special Agent Oso - Additional Voices *Spider-Man: The New Animated Series - Additional Voices *Squirrel Boy - Rodney Singing Voice (ep8) *Star Wars: Clone Wars - K'Kruhk, Tarr Seirr *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Black Sun Leader#1 (ep102), CS-321 (ep72), Droogan (ep52), Gorga the Hutt, Hay-Zu (ep72), Hutt Henchman (ep82), Jabba the Hutt, Marlo the Hutt (ep53), Pirate#1 (ep72) *Static Shock - Robert Hawkins, Bernie Rast, Bouncer (ep16), Kangorr *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! - Antauri, Computer Voice, Voice *Superman: The Animated Series - Al (ep12), Cop (ep4) *Sym-Bionic Titan - Agent (ep11), Announcer (ep1), Burglar#1 (ep4), Commander (ep4), Hoodlum#2 (ep4), Interrogator (ep11), Soldier (ep1), Witness (ep11) *Teen Titans - Trigon, Bear (ep43), Mammoth, See-More (ep49), Snake (ep43) *Teen Titans Go! - Trigon (ep2) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) - Shredder, Alien Merchant#1 (ep79), Benghis (ep56), Big Furry Alien (ep79), Cop#1 (ep30), Cop#2 (ep30), Cop#2 (ep51), Destroyo (ep93), Frog#2 (ep56), General Unsura (ep36), Man#2, Mega Shredder (ep73), Oroku Saki (ep72), Robot Vendor (ep79), Scientist (ep63), Shredder Mutants (ep61), Triceraton#2, Triceraton#4 *The 7D - Happy *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius - Tee, Tremendous Jack (ep20) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes - Man Ape, N'Gassi *The Batman - Joker, Judge Wigzell (ep10), News Anchor (ep1) *The Boondocks - Holding Officer (ep5), Additional Voices *The Cleveland Show - Cleveland Brown, Jr., Lester Krinklesac, Additional Voices *The Fairly OddParents - Santa (ep7) *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy - Customer (ep54), Tree (ep54) *The Incredible Hulk (1996) - Dark Hulk (ep16), Evil Being (ep16) *The Land Before Time - Scuttle (ep23) *The Legend of Korra - Butakha (ep3), Doorman (ep3), Lightning Bolt Zolt (ep3), Old Salt (ep13), Additional Voices *The Lion Guard - Basi (ep1) *The Looney Tunes Show - Additional Voices *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack - Bandage Urchin (ep13), Burglary Bill (ep6), Cammie (ep4), Candy (ep9), Captain (ep25), Contestant#1 (ep9), Cop (ep2), Dock Guy (ep6), First Mate, Gambler#2 (ep2), Lil' Urchin (ep13), Milos (ep25), Murdock, Pirate Cat Plaque (ep5), Psycho (ep2), Robber (ep11), Sailor (ep14), Sailor#1 (ep11), Sailor#2 (ep11), Sailor#3 (ep11), Shark#1 (ep5), Shark Captain (ep5), Shop Owner (ep6), Stranger (ep4) *The Mask: Animated Series - Additional Voices *The New Batman Adventures - Mutant Leader (ep19) *The PJs - Additional Voices *The Penguins of Madagascar - Maurice, Bing, Camel (ep6), Concerned Citizen#1 (ep98), Dark-Suited Man (ep52), Duck (ep23), Pigeon#1 (ep52), Pinky, Rat#2, Reporter (ep26), Security Guard (ep136), TV Announcer (ep2), TV Voice (ep8), Tasty Fish (ep10), Website Announcer (ep141), Worker (ep53), Zoo Visitor (ep98) *The Powerpuff Girls - Alien Leader (ep49), Announcer (ep44), Blob (ep34), Boggie Man (ep5), Boxer#2 (ep35), Cop#2 (ep63), Crook#2 (ep2), Demon Monster (ep53), Dog (ep68), Gas Monster (ep68), Government Man#3 (ep49), Guard (ep2), Hog-Gwarr (ep63), Jerome (ep5), Kitty (ep34), Lawyer Monster (ep53), Lie (ep62), Mailman (ep49), Man#1 (ep13), Man#1 (ep68), Man#2 (ep35), Man#3 (ep35), Man#3 (ep68), Monster (ep13), Monster (ep33), Monster#1 (ep24), Monster#2 (ep5), Monster#2 (ep24), Monster#3 (ep24), Monster#3 (ep53), Ostrich (ep34), Pizza Guy (ep63), Rocko Socko (ep66), Shaquille Silverstein (ep44), Washer (ep68), Ya-Mon (ep44) *The Proud Family - Additional Voices *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest - Computer Voice (ep37), Sentry#2 (ep37), Tech#1 (ep37) *The Simpsons - Additional Voices *The Spectacular Spider-Man - Big Man, Coach Smith, L. Thompson Lincoln (ep6), Oscorp Security Guard (ep26), Principal Davis, Tombstone *The Super Hero Squad Show - Nick Fury (ep7), Scorpio (ep7) *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries - Signore Malvoce (ep42) *The X's - Police Chief (ep11) *The Zeta Project - Curtis (ep25), Jason's Dad (ep16) *ThunderCats (2011) - Panthro, Acient Spirits of Evil (ep21), Anet, Bird Nation Leader (ep14), Lizard (ep14), Lynx-O (ep2), Mordax (ep20), Patrol Lizard (ep16), Sauro (ep4), Sword Judge (ep8) *Time Squad - Billy the Kid (ep24), Man With No Name (ep24) *Timon & Pumbaa - Tutun Pharaoh (ep68) *Todd MacFarlane's Spawn - Additional Voices *Transformers: Animated - Omega Supreme (ep29) *Transformers: Prime - Bulkhead, Airborne Trooper (ep53), Announcer (ep21), Fast Willy (ep11), Insecticon (ep36), Judge (ep6), Makeshift (ep8), MECH Commando (ep16), MECH Trooper (ep31), Miner (ep22), Newscaster, Troopers, Warship (ep37) *Transformers: Robots in Disguise - Gallery Narrator (ep5), Terrashock (ep5) *Tron: Uprising - Additional Voices *Ultimate Spider-Man - Awesome Andy, Bulldozer (ep18), Cain Marko/Juggernaut, Frankenstein's Monster, Groot (ep65), Howard the Duck (ep14), Mac (ep18), Trolls, Ulik *Uncle Grandpa - Mr. Gus, Additional Voices *Voltron: The Third Dimension - Zarkon, Hunk, Narrator *Wabbit. A Looney Tunes Prod. - Snorts (ep8), Thes (ep8) *Wander Over Yonder - Glenn (ep6), Mysterious Figures (ep6), Papa Doom (ep5), Additional Voices *What's New, Scooby-Doo? - Announcer (ep22), Bruce Wilkinson (ep1), Henry Hunsecker (ep8), Lloyd Mbuku (ep8), Red Guy (ep22), Safari Member (ep8), Sharky Tazo (ep9), Stink Eye (ep9) *What-a-Mess - Additional Voices *What a Cartoon! - Flinch (ep33), Thugs (ep33) *Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? - Additional Voices *W.I.T.C.H. - Narrator (ep1) *Wolverine and the X-Men - Abasi (ep4), Bishop, Shadow King/Amahl Farouk (ep4), Additional Voices *Young Justice - Martian Manhunter/'J'onn J'onzz', Blackbriar Thorn (ep19), Bruno "Ugly" Mannheim, David Reid (ep16), Dr.Fate/Nabu, Green Lantern/John Stewart, Jim Daniels (ep18), Mal Duncan, Paul Sloane/Lead Singer (ep21), Vykin (ep17) *Zevo-3 - Brett Ronson, Anchorman#1 (ep24), Auston (ep22), Authority Figure (ep22), Computer Voice (ep25), Mr. James (ep26), Mr. Martin, Ronson's Assistant (ep25), Sagacity Acumen 'Animation - Dubbing' *Totally Spies! - Additional Voices 'DVD Specials' *Family Guy: Something Something Dark Side - Additional Voices *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Attack of the Legion of Doom! - Black Manta, Captain Cold, Gorilla Grodd *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League vs. Bizarro League - Captain Cold, Gorilla Grodd 'Movies' *All-Star Superman - Steve Lombard, Additional Voices *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 - Officer Andrews, St. Bernard *Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein - Bodyguard, Bud Wiley *Batman: Gotham Knight - Avery, Bulky Man, Lucius Fox, Wounded Man *Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman - Carlton Duquesne *Batman: Under the Red Hood - Tyler *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins - Space Ranger *Casper's Scare School - Kibosh *Dante's Inferno: An Animated Epic - King Minos, Phlegias *Dead Space: Downfall - Samuel Irons, Miner, Pendleton *Disney's Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama - Additional Voices *Disney's Leroy & Stitch - Gantu *Disney's Recess: School's Out - Cop#2 *Disney's Teacher's Pet - Conductor *Doctor Strange: The Sorcerer Supreme - Mordo *Elysium (2001) - Christopher *Firebreather - Belloc *Happily N'Ever After - Additional Voices *Hoodwinked! - P-Biggie, ADR Walla Group *JLA Adventures: Trapped In Time - Black Manta, Solomon Grundy *Joseph: King of Dreams - Additional Voices *Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox - President *Lilo & Stitch - Captain Gantu *Mickey's House of Villains - Choir *Mulan II - Additional Voices *Open Season 2 - Additional Voices *Planes: Fire & Rescue - Ryker *Planet Hulk - Korg *Queer Duck: The Movie - Stephen Arlo "Openly" Gator *Rugrats in Paris: The Movie - Sumo Singer *Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire - Crocodile, Malcolm Illiwara, Yowie Yahoo *Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword - Sojo, The Black Samurai *Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy - Cuthbert Crawley, Inspector Krunch *Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur - Cop#2, Grad Student#3, Miscellaneous Bikers, Tex *Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon - Mayor Ron Starlin *Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness - Uvinious "U-Boat" Botango, Drake *Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright - Hotel Clerk, Security Guard#1 *Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders - Max *Siegfried & Roy: Masters of the Impossible - Envy Mask *Sinbad: Beyond the Veil of Mists - Additional Voices *Stan Lee's Mighty 7 - Guard#2 *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Jabba the Hutt *Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story - Additional Voices *Stitch! The Movie - Captain Gantu *Strange Magic - Brutus *TMNT - General Aguila, Additional Voices *The Animatrix - Agent#2, Cop, Thadeus *The Batman vs. Dracula - Joker *The Flintstones: On the Rocks - Barney Rubble, Hector, Jewel Guard *The Flintstones & WWE: Stone Age SmackDown! - Barney Rubble, Additional Voices *The Goldilocks and the 3 Bears Show - Jay Weasel *The Haunted World of El Superbeasto - Santa Baby *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning - Cheeks, Ray-Ray *The Pirate Fairy - Yang *The Powerpuff Girls Movie - Ojo Tango, Rocko Socko *The Princess and the Frog - Ian the Gator *The Proud Family Movie - Narrator, Sea Beast, The Mangler *The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue - Brutus *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water - Seagull *The Wild - Samson's Father *The Wild Thornberrys Movie - Shaman Mnyambo *Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers - Blue Pirate Bob, Purple Parrot, Red Pirate Ron *Tom Sawyer - Injurin' Joe *Transformers Prime Beast Hunters: Predacons Rising - Bulkhead *Tyler Perry's Madea's Tough Love - Judge Michaels 'Shorts' *Avery Matthews - Anton, Hop *Cartoon Cartoons - Bartender (ep15), Otto (ep15), Pig (ep15) *DC Nation: Animal Man - Captain Cold (ep1) *DC Nation: Plastic Man - Batman/Bruce Wayne (ep6) *DC Nation: Riddler - Batman/'Bruce Wayne' *DC Showcase: Catwoman - Moe *DC Showcase: Superman/Shazam! The Return of Black Adam - Mister Tawky Tawny *Lords of War - Grommash *Mickey Mouse (2013) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *Class of 3000: Home - Hatchet Man, Indian Man, Reverend Money *Danny Phantom: Phantom Planet - Skulker *Danny Phantom: The Ultimate Enemy - Skulker *Disney Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars - Additional Voices *Elf: Buddy's Musical Christmas - Additional Voices *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Good Wilt Hunting - Foul Larry, Joe, Larry's Kid *How Murray Saved Christmas - Additional Voices *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Batman: Be-Leaguered - Black Manta, Captain Cold *Phineas and Ferb Save Summer! - Additional Voices *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: The League of Villains - Tee *The Fairly OddParents: Abra-Catastrophe! - Bad Guy, Business Man *The Fairly OddParents: Channel Chasers - Dad's Boss, Future AJ, Snoop, Additional Voices *The Fairly OddParents: Wishology! - Dark Laser, Waiter (ep2) *The Happy Elf - Derek, Man 2, Mayor, Toady, Tucker *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide! - Anti Fairy Walla, Morgan Freeman *The Powerpuff Girls: Dance Pantsed - Soul Hayride Host *The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!! - Fish Balloon 'VHS Specials' *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Birthday World - Grimace *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Have Time, Will Travel - Grimace *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Scared Silly - Grimace *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: The Legend of Grimace Island - Grimace, King Gunga *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Visitors From Outer Space - Grimace 'Web Animation' *Hard Drinkin' Lincoln - Narrator, Fred (ep14), Slave (ep10), Soldier (ep9) *Navy Bear - Additional Voices *Queer Duck - Additional Voices *Republic City Hustle - Lightning Bolt Zolt (ep3) *Vixen - D.O.C. Guard 'Web Specials' *Marvel Super Hero Adventures: Frost Fight! - Groot Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Afro Samurai: Resurrection - Blacksmith, Takimoto *Pom Poko - Bunta, Wonderland President *Porco Rosso - Mamma Aiuto Gang *Tales from Earthsea - Ship Captain, Slave Trader#2, Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Motion Comics' *Marvel's Black Panther - Announcer#2 (ep1), Historical Panther#1, Logan/Wolverine, Pilot#1 (ep5), Wakandan Scientist (ep4), Warrior (ep4), Warrior#2 (ep1), White Panther (ep4) Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Disney's Whispers: An Elephant's Tale - Adult Whispers *George of the Jungle 2 - Chimp, Grouchy Ape *John Dies at the End - Korrok *Mortal Kombat - Goro *Star Trek Into Darkness - Additional Voices *The Country Bears - Henry Dixon Taylor *The Matrix Revolutions - Deus Ex Machina *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen - Prime#2, Skipjack Video Games 'Video Games' *Avatar: The Last Airbender - Additional Voices *Baldur's Gate - Narrator *Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance - Kolgrim, Additional Voices *Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn - Sarevok *Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal - Additional Voices *Batman: Rise of Sin Tzu - Additional Voices *Batman: The Brave and the Bold: The Videogame - Asteroth *Ben 10: Alien Force - Forever Knight Ninja, HighBreed Commander *Bruce Lee: Quest of the Dragon - Additional Voices *Champions of Norrath: Realms of Everquest - Additional Voices *Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex - Crunch Bandicoot *Crash Nitro Kart - Advisor, Crunch Bandicoot *Disney's Lilo & Stitch: Trouble in Paradise - Captain Gantu *Disney's Stitch: Experiment 626 - Captain Gantu *Disney's Tarzan: Untamed - Additional Voices *Disney Infinity 2.0 - Groot *Disney Infinity 3.0 - Groot, Jabba the Hutt *Disney The 7D: Mine Train - Happy *EOE: Eve of Extinction - Additional Voices *Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel - Cyrus, Ghoul, High Priest (Blake), Mutant Grunt/Soldier *Fallout 2: A Post-Nuclear Role-Playing Game - Com Officer *Fallout Tactics: A Post Nuclear Tactical Combat Game - Additional Voices *Freelancer - Governor Tekagi *Galleon - Bosun, Figure, Sorcerer#1 *Green Lantern: Rise of the Manhunters - Kilowog *Halo 2 - Tartarus *Icewind Dale: Heart of Winter - Additional Voices *Indiana Jones and the Emperor's Tomb - Homonculus, Triad Ghoul *King's Quest (2015) - Chester Hobblepot *King's Quest: Mask of Eternity - Lord Azriel, Lucreto, Prophet Tree *Law & Order: Dead on the Money - Leonard Gower, Mark Rawlins *Leisure Suit Larry's Casino - Johnson *Leisure Suit Larry: Love for Sail! - Johnson, Judge Graham, Judge Paul *Lionheart: Legacy of the Crusader - Additional Voices *Pirates: The Legend of Black Kat - King Neptune *Ratchet & Clank - Drek, Announcer, Bouncer, Commando *Revenant - Lucas, Ogrok Chief, Ogrok Torturer *Run Like Hell: Hunt or Be Hunted - Jax'n-trep Guard#1, Miner#4, Niles *Sacrifice - Pyro *Skylanders: Giants - Stump Smash, Additional Voices *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure - Additional Voices *Spawn: Armageddon - Spawn *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: The Fallen - Sisko *Star Trek: Klingon Academy - Civil War Communications Officer, Garlok, Starbase 1, Tholian Commander, Tutorial Instructor *Star Trek: New Worlds - Additional Voices *Star Trek: Starfleet Command - Additional Voices *Star Trek: Starfleet Command II: Empires at War - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Bounty Hunter - Alien Thug#3, Bartender, Sebolto *Star Wars: Demolition - Pugwis, Tamtel Skreej *Star Wars: Force Commander - Builder Shuttle Pilot, Torpedo Launcher Driver, Y-Wing Pilot *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds - Boss Nass, Rebel Trooper *Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter - Mace Windu, Refinery Droid, Scarab Droid *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic - Jolee Bindo *Star Wars: Obi-Wan - Eeth Koth, Mace Windu, Male Citizen 1 *Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader - Transport Captain 4 *Star Wars: Super Bombad Racing - Boss Nass *Star Wars: The Old Republic - Jace Malcom, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel - Jace Malcom, Additional Voices *Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles - Gungan Guard 1, Mace Windu, Thug 4 *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace - 2-3G, Captain Autqer, Gungan Citizen 1, Race Fanatic 1, Vek Drow *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast - Gran 2, Reelo Baruk *Superman: Shadow of Apokolips - Darkseid *T'ai Fu: Wrath of the Tiger - Boar Boss, Crusher Python *Teen Titans - Mammoth, Trigon *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2013) - Shredder *The Elder Scrolls Online - Sai Sahan *The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning - Terrador, The Conductor *The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon - Chief Prowlus, Hermit, Terrador *The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night - Gaul, Sniff, Terrador *The Mummy Returns - Imhotep *Transformers: Prime: The Game - Bulkhead *True Crime: Streets of LA - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor - Grommash *Young Justice: Legacy - Bane Thug, Bialyan Soldier, Green Lantern/John Stewart 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Kingdom Hearts - Sebastian *Kingdom Hearts II - Sebastian *Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance - Guard A *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep - Captain Gantu *Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty - Scott Dolph *Viewtiful Joe - Fire Leo, Hulk Davidson Commercials/Industrials/Promos/Trailers 'Commercials' *The Hub Carolers - Bulkhead 'Promos' *Detention - Narration *Kids' WB - Narration *Pokémon - Narration *Pokémon: Advanced Challenge - Narration *The Batman - Joker Theme Park Attractions *Magic, Music and Mayhem - Sebastian External Links *Kevin Michael Richardson on Twitter *Kevin Michael Richardson at the Internet Movie Database *Kevin Michael Richardson at Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:1964 births Category:Living people Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Male actors from New York City Category:People from the Bronx Category:Syracuse University alumni Category:American male video game actors Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:African-American male actors